The present invention relates to the inhalation delivery of aerosols containing small particles. Specifically, it relates to the delivery of drug containing aerosols having particles with a mass median aerodynamic diameter less than 1xcexc for inhalation therapy.
Currently, there are a number of approved devices for the inhalation delivery of drugs, including dry powder inhalers, nebulizers, and pressurized metered dose inhalers. A typical goal of these devices is to produce an aerosol containing drug particles with a mass median aerodynamic diameter between 1xcexc and 10 xcexc.
It is desirable to provide aerosols having particles with a mass median aerodynamic diameter less than 1xcexc. The provision of such aerosols is an object of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the inhalation delivery of aerosols containing small particles. Specifically, it relates to the delivery of drug containing aerosols having particles with a mass median aerodynamic diameter less than 1xcexc for inhalation therapy.
In a composition aspect of the present invention the drug containing aerosol contains particles having a mass median aerodynamic diameter between 10 nm and 1xcexc. Preferably the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter between 10 nm and 900 nm. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter between 10 nm and 800 nm, 10 nm and 700 nm, 10 nm and 600 nm, 10 nm and 500 nm, 10 nm and 400 nm, 10 nm and 300 nm, 10 nm and 200 nm, or 10 nm and 100 nm.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of drug. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of drug. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, or 99.97 percent by weight of drug.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol comprises less than 10 percent by weight of drug degradation products. Preferably, the particles contain less than 5 percent of drug degradation products. More preferably, the particles contain less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of drug degradation products.
Typically, the mass of the aerosol is at least 0.05 mg. Preferably, the mass of the aerosol is at least 0.10 mg. More preferably, the mass of the aerosol is at least 0.15 mg, 0.20 mg, or 0.25 mg.
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 2. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 1.9. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 1.8, 1.7, 1.6 or 1.5.
Typically, the drug has a decomposition index less than 0.15. Preferably, the drug has a decomposition index less than 0.10. More preferably, the drug has a decomposition index less than 0.05.
Typically, the drug of the aerosol is of one of the following classes: antibiotics, anticonvulsants, antidepressants, antiemetics, antihistamines, antiparkisonian drugs, antipsychotics, anxiolytics, drugs for erectile dysfunction, drugs for migraine headaches, drugs for the treatment of alcoholism, drugs for the treatment of addiction, muscle relaxants, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatories, opioids, other analgesics and stimulants.
Typically, where the drug is an antibiotic, it is selected from one of the following compounds: cefmetazole; cefazolin; cephalexin; cefoxitin; cephacetrile; cephaloglycin; cephaloridine; cephalosporins, such as cephalosporin C; cephalotin; cephamycins, such as cephamycin A, cephamycin B, and cephamycin C; cepharin; cephradine; ampicillin; amoxicillin; hetacillin; carfecillin; carindacillin; carbenicillin; amylpenicillin; azidocillin; benzylpenicillin; clometocillin; cloxacillin; cyclacillin; methicillin; nafcillin; 2-pentenylpenicillin; penicillins, such as penicillin N, penicillin O, penicillin S, penicillin V; chlorobutin penicillin; dicloxacillin; diphenicillin; heptylpenicillin; and metampicillin.
Typically, where the drug is an anticonvulsant, it is selected from one of the following compounds: gabapentin, tiagabine, and vigabatrin.
Typically, where the drug is an antidepressant, it is selected from one of the following compounds: amitriptyline, amoxapine, benmoxine, butriptyline, clomipramine, desipramine, dosulepin, doxepin, imipramine, kitanserin, lofepramine, medifoxamine, mianserin, maprotoline, mirtazapine, nortriptyline, protriptyline, trimipramine, viloxazine, citalopram, cotinine, duloxetine, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, milnacipran, nisoxetine, paroxetine, reboxetine, sertraline, tianeptine, acetaphenazine, binedaline, brofaromine, cericlamine, clovoxamine, iproniazid, isocarboxazid, moclobemide, phenyhydrazine, phenelzine, selegiline, sibutramine, tranylcypromine, ademetionine, adrafinil, amesergide, amisulpride, amperozide, benactyzine, bupropion, caroxazone, gepirone, idazoxan, metralindole, milnacipran, minaprine, nefazodone, nomifensine, ritanserin, roxindole, S-adenosylmethionine, tofenacin, trazodone, tryptophan, venlafaxine, and zalospirone.
Typically, where the drug is an antiemetic, it is selected from one of the following compounds: alizapride, azasetron, benzquinamide, bromopride, buclizine, chlorpromazine, cinnarizine, clebopride, cyclizine, diphenhydramine, diphenidol, dolasetron methanesulfonate, droperidol, granisetron, hyoscine, lorazepam, metoclopramide, metopimazine, ondansetron, perphenazine, promethazine, prochlorperazine, scopolamine, triethylperazine, trifluoperazine, triflupromazine, trimethobenzamide, tropisetron, domeridone, and palonosetron.
Typically, where the drug is an antihistamine, it is selected from one of the following compounds: azatadine, brompheniramine, chlorpheniramine, clemastine, cyproheptadine, dexmedetomidine, diphenhydramine, doxylamine, hydroxyzine, cetrizine, fexofenadine, loratidine, and promethazine.
Typically, where the drug is an antiparkisonian drug, it is selected one of the following compounds: amantadine, baclofen, biperiden, benztropine, orphenadrine, procyclidine, trihexyphenidyl, levodopa, carbidopa, selegiline, deprenyl, andropinirole, apomorphine, benserazide, bromocriptine, budipine, cabergoline, dihydroergokryptine, eliprodil, eptastigmine, ergoline pramipexole, galanthamine, lazabemide, lisuride, mazindol, memantine, mofegiline, pergolike, pramipexole, propentofylline, rasagiline, remacemide, spheramine, terguride, entacapone, and tolcapone.
Typically, where the drug is an antipsychotic, it is selected from one of the following compounds: acetophenazine, alizapride, amperozide, benperidol, benzquinamide, bromperidol, buramate, butaperazine, carphenazine, carpipramine, chlorpromazine, chlorprothixene, clocapramine, clomacran, clopenthixol, clospirazine, clothiapine, cyamemazine, droperidol, flupenthixol, fluphenazine, fluspirilene, haloperidol, mesoridazine, metofenazate, molindrone, penfluridol, pericyazine, perphenazine, pimozide, pipamerone, piperacetazine, pipotiazine, prochlorperazine, promazine, remoxipride, sertindole, spiperone, sulpiride, thioridazine, thiothixene, trifluperidol, triflupromazine, trifluoperazine, ziprasidone, zotepine, zuclopenthixol, amisulpride, butaclamol, clozapine, melperone, olanzapine, quetiapine, and risperidone.
Typically, where the drug is an anxiolytic, it is selected from one of the following compounds: mecloqualone, medetomidine, metomidate, adinazolam, chlordiazepoxide, clobenzepam, flurazepam, lorazepam, loprazolam, midazolam, alpidem, alseroxlon, amphenidone, azacyclonol, bromisovalum, buspirone, calcium N-carboamoylaspartate, captodiamine, capuride, carbcloral, carbromal, chloral betaine, enciprazine, flesinoxan, ipsapiraone, lesopitron, loxapine, methaqualone, methprylon, propanolol, tandospirone, trazadone, zopiclone, and zolpidem.
Typically, where the drug is a drug for erectile dysfunction, it is selected from one of the following compounds: cialis (IC351), sildenafil, vardenafil, apomorphine, apomorphine diacetate, phentolamine, and yohimbine.
Typically, where the drug is a drug for migraine headache, it is selected from one of the following compounds: ahnotriptan, alperopride, codeine, dihydroergotamine, ergotamine, eletriptan, frovatriptan, isometheptene, lidocaine, lisuride, metoclopramide, naratriptan, oxycodone, propoxyphene, rizatriptan, sumatriptan, tolfenamic acid, zolmitriptan, amitriptyline, atenolol, clonidine, cyproheptadine, diltiazem, doxepin, fluoxetine, lisinopril, methysergide, metoprolol, nadolol, nortriptyline, paroxetine, pizotifen, pizotyline, propanolol, protriptyline, sertraline, timolol, and verapamil.
Typically, where the drug is a drug for the treatment of alcoholism, it is selected from one of the following compounds: naloxone, naltrexone, and disulfiram.
Typically, where the drug is a drug for the treatment of addiction it is buprenorphine.
Typically, where the drug is a muscle relaxant, it is selected from one of the following compounds: baclofen, cyclobenzaprine, orphenadrine, quinine, and tizanidine.
Typically, where the drug is a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory, it is selected from one of the following compounds: aceclofenac, alminoprofen, amfenac, aminopropylon, amixetrine, benoxaprofen, bromfenac, bufexamac, carprofen, choline, salicylate, cinchophen, cinmetacin, clopriac, clometacin, diclofenac, etodolac, indoprofen, mazipredone, meclofenamate, piroxicam, pirprofen, and tolfenamate.
Typically, where the drug is an opioid, it is selected from one of the following compounds: alfentanil, allylprodine, alphaprodine, anileridine, benzylmorphine, bezitramide, buprenorphine, butorphanol, carbiphene, cipramadol, clonitazene, codeine, dextromoramide, dextropropoxyphene, diamorphine, dihydrocodeine, diphenoxylate, dipipanone, fentanyl, hydromorphone, L-alpha acetyl methadol, lofentanil, levorphanol, meperidine, methadone, meptazinol, metopon, morphine, nalbuphine, nalorphine, oxycodone, papaveretum, pethidine, pentazocine, phenazocine, remifentanil, sufentanil, and tramadol.
Typically, where the drug is an other analgesic it is selected from one of the following compounds: apazone, benzpiperylon, benzydramine, caffeine, clonixin, ethoheptazine, flupirtine, nefopam, orphenadrine, propacetamol, and propoxyphene.
Typically, where the drug is a stimulant, it is selected from one of the following compounds: amphetamine, brucine, caffeine, dexfenfluramine, dextroamphetamine, ephedrine, fenfluramine, mazindol, methyphenidate, pemoline, phentermine, and sibutramine.